


Fallout: New Amsterdam

by noirscape



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirscape/pseuds/noirscape
Summary: What happened to Europe after the Great War? Follow a man in a displaced world as he leaves the confines of Vault E77 and explores the ruins of Amsterdam on a quest to figure out what happened and who will be the leaders of the post-war society.





	Fallout: New Amsterdam

_People never change. Kings, emperors, those with power. All are the same. From Caesar to Napoleon, all rulers are power hungry egotists. Over all documented history, this fact has never been shaken. People will wage war. The second world war brought along mankinds deadliest weapon. Not, as many people saw it, the atomic bomb. That was merely the tool with which mankind could wreck war. No, it brought along the people who would use that tool._

_In the subsequent years, technology boomed. With the boom came an increased usage of the planets resources. As the decenia passed by, war eventually became inevitable as the planets natural resources dried up. In 2052, the European Commonwealth decided to wage war on the Middle East. The war would last until 2060, when the resources that the EC wanted, the Middle Eastern oil fields, dried up. After that, the EC dissolved into bickering nation states. While Western Europe mostly survived unscathed, Eastern Europe was pushed into a civil war due to the lack of resources available._

_This war would last until 2077, when former EC general Bert Rickert launched a nuclear warhead at America, frustrated at a perceived lack of support. America, looking for its own expansion blamed the bomb on China and started the Great War._

_For only 2 hours, nuclear warheads covered the sky as both America and China blew each other to bits, with Europe becoming the target of any warheads that didn’t hit their intended targets._

_To help Western Europe survive the war, a company named Vault-Tec established a European branch. With massive funding from the European governments, Vault-Tec established no less than 1000 vaults across Europe, intended to save humanity._

I have lived my entire life in one of these Vaults. It is currently the year 2293, and Vault-E77 exists as a bastion, well protected from the outside world. The overseer has called me to his office, desiring to meet me.


End file.
